


The Seals

by TheBlueKitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Nara Shikamaru, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Confused Nara Shikamaru, F/M, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), M/M, Multi, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueKitty/pseuds/TheBlueKitty
Summary: Nobody knew that all Uzumaki's go through a phase where they just do and work on seals. That was until Naruto went missing for two weeks into his one month training for the chuunin exams.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 472





	The Seals

The Hokage was in his office, dreading doing his blasted paperwork. As he finally decided to start working, a knock was heard. Overjoyed to not have to do paperwork just yet, he answered.

"Come in!" He sounded way too joyful.

He was not expecting his student, Jiraiya. And he definitely was not expecting the look of complete worry on his face. It's only the end of the second to train for the final exam in the Chuunin exams. What has Naruto done now?

"I probably should have come to you when it happened, but sensei, I haven't been able to find Naruto since our first training session. I at first thought he was playing a prank, or potentially wanted to rest. But, it's been two weeks, and I can't find him sensei. I've looked everywhere." The Hokage was definitely not expecting  _ that _ out of all things.

Naruto missing, he couldn't have gotten far. He wouldn't leave the village without telling anyone. But if  _ Jiraiya, a Sanin,  _ couldn't find him, this could be bad.

Hokage immediately called for an ANBU. The ANBU dropped down in front of him. "Yes Lord Hokage?"

"Bring the rookie nine." 

The ANBU nodded and 'poofed' away. After they disappeared the Hokage looked at Jiraiya. "I want you to tell me  _ why _ you didn't check on him the first day."

"Like I said Sensei, I thought it was a prank, or he just needed a day or two to relax, he had exhausted his chakra the first training session. But when he didn't show up the third day and panicked. I checked everywhere,  _ even his apartment _ . He wasn't there Sensei."

The Hokage frowned. Before he could ask another question, there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

In walked teams 8, 10, and team 7, minus Naruto. They all looked confused on why they were there.

"Is something wrong Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked.

"Jiraiya has brought it to my attention that Naruto is currently missing, and that he can't find him." 

" **_WHAT?!_ ** " Ah yes, the reaction he was expecting.

"It's as I said, have any of you seen him in the past two weeks?"

They all grew thoughtful expressions before all shaking their heads. None of them had seen him.

Kiba had even tried sniffing him out. He could smell Naruto  _ everywhere _ . And Shino's bugs could sense him  _ everywhere _ .

The Hokage sent them out to find him. To make sure he was okay. Because this wasn't normal, not even for Naruto. Yes there have been days where he just doesn't show up, but those aren't the best days for him.

The rookie nine, currently eight, were scrounging the village. But they couldn't find Naruto. 

The other participants on the exams noticed their frantic search. And that's how the sand siblings asked.

"What are you all looking for?" Temari had cornered team 10 with her brothers.

Shikamaru scowled at the girl. "None of your business."

"Shika, maybe they could help?" Choji spoke up from beside him.

"Why would they want to help us." He growled before turning away and walking away. This troublesome drag. But Naruto is one of his best friends and he'd be damned if he couldn't find him.

"He's taking this harder than the rest of us." Ino spoke up after Shikamaru was out of earshot.

"What's the matter with you all? Why are you all running around like you lost your head?" Temari crossed her arms.

"You all remember Naruto right? The loud blond?" Ino watched them nod. "We can't find him, it's been two weeks since he was last seen."

This caused shock to the sand siblings. The loud blond was missing?

"Will you help us find him?" Choji asked, munching on chips.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other, about to decline. But. "We'll help." Gaara decided for them. And that was a surprise.

"Why Gaara?!" Kankuro was very confused.

"Shukaku says he's a real Uzumaki, they're good with fūinjutsu. And Shukaku wants a better look at him." And Gaara floated away on his sand.

The other two sighed. "Looks like, yes, we'll be helping you." And then the other two went off.

Ino sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Come on Choji, let's go find Shikamaru." They both walked off to continue their search for the energetic blond.

Soon team 8 found themselves in front of Team Gai, minus one. "What are you all doing running around the village?" Neji sneered.

"Look for your opponent." Kiba barked back.

"What?" He was not expecting that answer. "Why would you be looking for that loud mouth?"

"Because he's been missing for two weeks." Shino and Kiba were standing in front of Hinata. 

"Wait, the little loud blonde one is missing?" TenTen got into the conversation.

Team 8 nodded. "Well, I could help, don't know about Neji, but since I'm out I'd love to help you guys." She smiled.

"Thanks, we need all the help we can get." Kiba nodded before the two teams hopped away.

TenTen looked at Neji before also jumping away. He rolled his eyes, but he was not going to help. He had training to do.

For hours they searched, but they couldn't find the energetic blond.  _ And this worried them to no end _ . They checked everywhere Jiraiya didn't, and then the places he did.

They all met back at the Hokage tower. And they  _ all _ came up empty. The sun was beginning to go down. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help you guys." TenTen gave them a sorry smile. "I've gotta go, it's my shift at the shop."

They waved as she left. Temari and Kankuro had quit an hour into their search, and all that was left was Gaara. He himself was confused on why Shukaku wanted him to do this.

"Where  _ haven't  _ we checked?" Sakura shouted in frustration.

"Did any of us actually check the Dobe's apartment?" Sasuke crossed his arms, upset that a whole day of training was wasted.

This caused everyone to stop and think. "Wait, none of us did?" Gaara asked. He didn't know where the blond lived, but usually that's the first you check, right?

"No." Was simultaneously stated.

They all looked at each other and immediately began heading towards his apartment. They made it and immediately noticed how rundown the building was.

"What floor is he on?" Shino asked.

"I think he said the third." Sakura recalled a conversation from when they just passed Kakashi's test.

"Well, lets go." Kakashi was the first to go in.

They all followed him inside. It looked abandoned, like no one lived here. They made it to the third floor. Only one door seemed used.

They went up to the door and Asuma knocked. No answer. So they checked the door handle, it was unlocked.

They opened the door. All theirs eyes widened as they saw the apartment covered in scrolls.  _ And were those seals _ .

"Naruto." Shikamaru walked farther into the room. That's when he noticed someone hunched over in the middle of the room.

"Naruto?" He asked. The hunched figure looked up. 

His spiky blond hair was being held back by a black headband. He had a lollipop stick in his mouth. He was wearing a black tank top and ANBU pants. Something completely different from his obnoxiously orange jumpsuit. But what caught Shikamaru truly off guard, was the red half rimmed glasses.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto squinted.

"Yeah Naruto, it's me. Have you been in here the whole time?"

"Whole time? I haven't been working on seals for that long?"

"Naruto, have you been working on seals for  _ two weeks? _ "

"Has it really been two weeks? I've just been reading over the scrolls my parents left for me. Us Uzumaki are known for Fūinjutsu."

Shikamaru laughed. "So troublesome, let's go Naruto, you need sunlight."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to come rant in and make friends?
> 
> https://discord.gg/kxdTy27


End file.
